My Babysitter
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: This is alternate universe. Snowflake is dragging her eldest son (Kowalski) along for her business trip. Kowalski is everything but excited. Its never good when you leave your little brother with YOUR best friend. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Kowalski's POV **

"What? On second thought, maybe I should stay here…"

"No Kowalski, you are coming." My mother, Snowflake, stated firmly. "This is your best friend we're talking about, what could go wrong?"

_Oh I don't know… A LOT!_ I shudder thinking about it.

Since he's my best friend you would think I would trust him around my brother, but he gets too close for Private's liking. And the thought of leaving them ALONE; mentally kills me. Private can't protect himself! He's only twelve!

I sigh. Then nervously glance at Private who was watching TV.

He looked anything but calm, most likely what our mother is telling him.

"But I don't want Skippah to watch me!" He whined as soon as she finished.

"Why not Privy? He isn't mean."

"Is too…"

"Name one thing that he did that was so bad."

He looked away from the TV. "Well, he tried to drown me…"

Ok, I know that's a lie, I wonder everyday why Private won't tell her why he really does.

"Good thing we don't have a pool then."

Private pouted. "Can't Kowalski stay or something?"

"No Private! He's coming with me, you're getting a sitter and that's final!"

* * *

I love AU Pripper... X) AHHH! What's going to happen?! Review and you'll find out. But at 6 sharp I have to leave for my sister's dance thing. And guess what? Summer equals TONS of Pripper! I know, I know, You love me sooo much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Private's POV**

"But…"

"No Private!"

I gulp as they turned to leave. Kowalski looked at me nervously before following our mom out.

Skipper had been obviously waiting for them to leave. He was just pretending to look awkwardly standing there.

I race upstairs as I heard Skipper shut the door.

My heart was racing rapidly, I push my door open and dive under the bed.

You can probably guess that my babysitter scares the heck out me.

I freeze hearing footsteps.

"Private? I know you're in here somewhere."

I stay fearfully silent.

"What are you going to do? Stay there for eight months?"

No joke there, I'm stuck with him for eight months.

Fifteen minutes passed before I sneaked downstairs. I sigh a breath of relief and wander over to the couch and hang my flippers over the top of it. Honestly I had no idea what to do. I freeze feeling flippers go around my waist and a warm breath by my ear.

"Trying to hide from me?"

"I-uh-uh-uh…" I stammer softly.

I squeal loudly as Skipper decided to blow in my ear. I tried to speed away but he kept me in place.

"What's with you running away Pri?" He pushes me against the back of the couch. "Are you scared of me or something?"

"Y-Yes…" I whisper.

The corners of his beak fall in a smile. "There's no need to do that."

_Review please! I'll give you cookies and cake! That you eat internet style! _


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting against the couch while Skipper stalked around the room. I kinda had played a prank on him so he naturally was going to kill me.

Suddenly I was thrown over someone's shoulders. I squeaked, knowing it was Skipper.

"You're so gonna get it."

I gulp nervously.

I wondered what he was going to do as he went upstairs to the guest room. I squeal as I was thrown on the bed.

Touching me was one thing but hovering over my defenseless and small body; is just beyond uncomfortable.

I squirm as he lightly nudges my sides. And tickles them. I giggle and try to escape, but he doesn't let me. Skipper tickles my under flippers making me giggle more.

"Why don't you laugh more? Its adorable."

I shiver, feeling his breath on my ear.

I woke up, stretching then slumped downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and look through cabinets. "Where's the knifes?" I mutter under my breath.

Can't make a fish sandwich without it!

I finally found one but it slipped and cut my shoulder deeply. It fell to the floor with a clatter, I yelp. I didn't know how to treat my wound so I curled up against the cabinets, hoping the pain would magically go away.

"Private?" I shut my eyes tightly. "Pr… What heck?!"

I was suddenly picked up bridal style. Then I felt the soft couch, I open my eyes to see Skipper racing off. My eyes widened when he came back.

What he had, was full of medicine for cleaning the wound but I didn't want it.

I cover my wounded shoulder with a whimper.

"Private… It'll only hurt for a few minutes." I whimper again but reluctantly uncover my shoulder. He stuck the needle in my bleeding wound causing me to whimper, I bury my face in his chest. Then I wince feeling him wipe some kind of cloth thing on my shoulder.

**Skipper's POV**

After I put the bandage on, I felt him sleeping against me. I chuckle lifting him up then slid on the couch. I lower him on top of me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I left him shift on my chest then snuggle closer. All the sudden, he jerked up. I open my eyes. His beautiful, blue orbs were wide in surprise. Yet he was shivering.

I raise my brow. "Aren't you cold Pri?"

"N-no… I'm f-fine."

I smirk, and roll him over. Then place my flippers above his head. I lean down to his neck, hearing him gasp softly.

"There's no hiding it from me."

I place hot kisses on his neck, making him shudder. I continue down his chest and stomach then flip him over. I caress his hips, yep he was one hundred percent cold.

I kiss his hips, getting a cute squeal.

I move off the couch, "Warmer?"

He nodded slowly, with a sharp blush on his face.

**I know, I'm torturous to leave you with such a short chapter. Just review and I'll make the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Private's POV**

I carefully watched Skipper rest on the couch I think he was asleep but I wasn't sure.

Its not what you think. I was just a tiny bit bored.

I leaned forward a little but then somehow lost my balance and fell.

I thought I had fell on the floor but his voice reminded me of this morning.

"Can't resist me, huh?"

I open my eyes and blush. "N-No.. I j-just t-tripped…" I squeak, suddenly feeling his right flipper slide down my back. I try to slip away but he pins me down against the soft material smirking. "P-Please let me go Skippah…"

"I might if you let me kiss you."

I shiver feeling him do almost every kiss on my face except for the beak lock.

I honestly didn't know…. I never been kissed before. First kisses are supposed to be special, not because you WANT to.

"Fine…" I whisper softly.

Even if I didn't agree, I'm sure he would do it anyway.

He a little too quickly locked our beaks. My eyes widened at the thought in my mind

. Well, I was doomed. WHY was I enjoying this?! No, bad Private.

For some reason, my flippers wrapped around his neck.

NOO, bad, bad, naughty me!

**Privy seriously, ITS just a kiss! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

I was trying to forget the kiss when Skipper said something that broke one of my mother's rules.

"A what? My mother said no clubs!"

"Don't worry Pri. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I mentally gulp.

I was staying away from as many animals as possible.

It smelled horrible in here!

"Aren't you a little young to be here kid?"

I look up to see a penguin looking down at me.

He had messy feathers with red colored eyes.

"Um, Skippah sort of made me come here."

"Is that so?"

Ok this guy was acting weird. I walk away and look around for Skipper. But the smell of drugs and stuff urged me to walk out the door of the club. I swear I heard a sound of someone snapping their flipper. Suddenly two pairs of penguins forced me against the wall. I couldn't move that good, two were pinning my fins, and the others were practically threatening to grind into my hips. Then I saw him. That odd penguin from earlier.

"Having a nice time? I can make it better."

"N-No… P-Please!" I squirm only to get grinded. I accidently let out a sharp moan.

**Red's POV**

Every Time someone needed to have "fun" they came to me. And I lead them to a helpless victim. And this little guy was the just one of those victims. I figured he would struggle a lot..

And those two gave him some hard grinds. His feet got weaker by the minute, giving them enough access to sneak a foot(or penguin leg OMG this is so hard to write XD XD) and rubbed lightly.

"Ah! N-No! P-Please!"

Why does he bother to say please?

I give a nod to mister pinners. They lowered him a bit so the other two had more room. They of course rubbed harder.

"A-ah! N-no! P-Please s-stop!"

Those two grumbled then moved the rubbing near his AREA. I'm sure he couldn't do anything but moan. "Sk-Sk- Sk-Skippppah!" Aw da**. Should've known he would try that.

The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps then HIS voice. "SRAM RED!"

They dropped Private and we ran out of there.

**Skipper's POV**

Private curled against the wall crying. Oh geez, poor kid…

"Pri? Come here."

He sniffed then slowly came over. I pick him up and start back to his house silently.


	7. Chapter 7

I carefully set him down on the couch. I rub his back in a smooth circle. "What happened Private?" I paused. Screw it. "Why the he** didn't you wait?! Nobody can be that stupid to just walk out in the open!"

He suddenly burst out crying, "I-I'm sorry! I-I tried to stop them, but I wasn't strong enough! I'm sorr-"

I pull him into an embrace. "Shh, go to sleep."

He sniffed. "Bu-But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are Pri."

Private whimpered in protest but reluctantly rested his head on my chest.

**SHOOT. No MORE IDEAS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out to Blue stone 16 for the Private has a nightmare idea!**

**Private's POV**

I woke up with a jerk.

It was pitch black around me.

I look around fearfully.

Where the heck was I? Suddenly a flash of light lit up the room.

I jumped, getting tangled in some blankets and crashed to the floor. I whimper softly.

**BOOM!**

I pulled the cover over my head with a yelp.

Hopefully I was in my room.

I freeze, hearing the door open.

"Private? Are...You on the floor?"

I poke my head out. Skipper was a the doorway, looking at me confused. I let out a scared whimper as an response. I pause hearing him walking over, tensing as I felt his flippers around me.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nightmare.. A-About i-i-i-it…"

**Skipper's POV**

He didn't even need to explain what IT was. What I was thinking taking him to that club?

I rub his back. "I-I'm sorry for taking you to that dang place Pri."

He looked at me and raised his brow. "Did you just stammer?"

"What? No I didn't!" Did I actually stutter?

"Did too!"

"No I didn't!"

"Uh-huh! I heard you!"

"Then I don't see the point in asking me If I did."

He pouts then grabs a pillow and smacks me in the face.

"Gha!" I let go of him, rubbing my face. "What's in that so called pillow? Rocks?"

"No, its so full of bricks. Of course its full of feathers weirdo!"

At first it was me dogging Private's violent swings with the pillow. Then it turned into him smacking me senseless with it.

"OW! OW! Quit it out!"

"Not until you admit you stammered!"

"Ok ok ok! I stammered!"

He finally stopped, sitting down; huffing and puffing.

"Seriously, Pri You need to get back to sleep."

He whimpered softly, going back to the shy kid I know. "But I don't want to have the nightmare again.."

I sigh, shaking my head. I lift him onto his bed, which led to Private pulling me on with him.

"Pl-Please Skippah, I'm scared…"

I sigh again. "Fine…"

I wrap my flippers around him. He buried his face in my neck with one last whimper before he fell asleep.

**See Skippy. Private isn't weak. He knows how to fight! With the pillow of doom! My fav weapon! Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Private's POV**

I sleepily blink away the sleep. I turn my head slightly.

So why was I burying my face in his neck again? Oh yeah… So he wouldn't think to sneak out on me. I thought of getting up but what the heck would I do? Oh yeah! I would watch TV!

I sneak out of Skipper's flippers and race downstairs and turn on the TV. I yawn after twenty minutes of watching.

I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt… I open my eyes slowly.

OH MY GOSH! What is that horrible smell? Its worse than the club smell!

I cough, disgusted by the scent. I try to move. But I find that I can't. I could feel my flippers tied tightly around something hard and cold.

Which I only knew as an iron pole.

The door opened, and my eyes widened. "Oh please this is a dream…"

"Sorry kid, not a dream." HE paused smirking evilly at me. "I can see why Skipper wants you."

"First of all, how do you know Skippah?! Second of all, he doesn't WANT me, He just insists on embarrassing me."

"Yeah, you just go on believing that."

"How did I even get here?!"

"I snuck you out while mister lazy was still sleeping."

He creeped toward me.

Oh I had to distract him and quick. "Y-You still haven't told me how you know Skippah."

"He's my brother, happy?"

Brother? Does that mean Skipper's secretly what this creep is? Touching people where you shouldn't touch people when they don't like it?

My plan to distract him epically failed and he stopped in front of me. I squirm as he glided his stupid flippers over my body. I whimper softly, when he brushed his fin through my feathers.

Oh my gosh! STOP TOUCHING ME!

"PRIVATE!"

I jerk. Skipper was above me, apparently shaking me...Awake.

Oh thank goodness it was a dream. Why do I always have these nightmares every time Skipper isn't with me?

"S-Skippah?"

"..What?"

"Why do I-I feel.."

Before I could finish my sentence; Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes. I was laying in my bed and the room was dark. "Skippah?" I whispered. No reply. I climb out and race out. "Skippah!"

Where was he? He wasn't downstairs, so where is he-

I pause hearing strange sounds from the guest room.

OMG no, he just did not do this while I'm knocked out cold.

I don't why but I could feel my heart shattering into a bunch of pieces. I stomp down the stairs, I sit on the couch huffing.

I should've listened to Kowalski other than letting him get close to me. _Don't let him in, or anything of the sort. All he'll do is break your heart. _Crazy thing to say about your best friend if you ask me. But yet that's what happened.

**Skipper's POV**

I grumble looking through Kowalski's books.

Red must've snuck in here not to take him but to put something in him that does something. And so far I have found N.O.T.H.I.N.G. His books are pretty useless.

I sigh, putting the book back which resulted in knocking a recorder thing off. It fell on the play button. I face flipper as it played moans.

Why is this even in HERE? No scratch that. Why is it playing THAT?

I sigh, opening the door. I walk in Private's room only to see him missing. "Private?" I walk downstairs. "Private!"

He suddenly appeared, standing on the couch. "What?" He asked in an monotone of voice.

"GHA!" I jump back. "Don't scar- Surprise me like that!"

"You mean scared?"

"No! What are you even doing down here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well sorry, I didn't want to disturb your precious moment."

Wow for the shy kid he usually is, he's acting kinda weird.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I heard you!"

"Are you talking about the tape recorder that had moans taped on it?"

"YES-Wait… That was a tape?!"

I chuckle. "Yes, it was. Did you think it was real?"

He blushed embarrassed. "No...?" Then got off the couch. I thought he was going to head upstairs but he just faced me but not a normal close distance. "What were you doing then?"

"Trying to figure out why you passed out so suddenly."

"Are you and that creep actually brothers?"

I glare. "Where did you hear that from?"

"N-Nobody." I take a step toward him which made him back up.

"You aren't even supposed to know that!"

"I-I-it was just in my dream!"

He ran upstairs crying.

**Private's POV**

I slam my door shut, and curl in a ball sobbing.

Well I can see who hates their brother.

Thirty minutes later, I felt someone wiping my tears away. I sit up in a rush to bang into his body. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to bring that up!"

Skipper brushed down my ruffled feathers as if it bothered him. "Its ok Pri. You were just curious." I bury my face in his chest. "Why do you frown so much?" I thought I heard him mutter.


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY A CHAPTER! **

**Skipper: Finally she wouldn't get off her A**! **

**Me: O.O SHSHSHHH! Its the Sabbath dude! **

I didn't answer his question because I wasn't sure if he asked it or my imagination was playing tricks. Before I knew it, I fell asleep and I WOKE UP again at six am in the morning to noises. I sit up. They were coming from...The window...GULP. I crawl out of bed and open the window. Flippers grab on to the ledge. I scream and slam the window shut. There was a muffled cry of pain. The voice sounded scarily familiar.

"Skippah!"

In two seconds he was in my room. "WHAT?"

I point at the window. He walks up to it and lifts it up. His eyes narrow. My beak dropped when I saw him dive at whoever was out there. THUMP!

**Skipper's POV**

Ok granted, jumping out the window wasn't a good idea. I rub my shoulder as I stood up and winced. I glare at Red who unsteadily stands up.

He smirks. "Selfish. You can't keep him to yourself."

I launch forward and punch him square in the face. "SHUT UP!"

I bang his head against the side of the house. "OWWW!" He staggered backwards then ran for his life. "YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM FOREVER!"

I growl and was about to chase after him but a small flipper grabbed mine. "I think that's enough Skippah.."

I turn to see Private with a worried look on his face.

"But he-"

"Its fine, he's gone isn't he?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

He pokes my shoulder.

I step away, "Its not broken if that's what you're thinking."

Private shakes his head. "No. I think it needs to be bandaged."

Without a word, he pulled me into the house. Wait... I just realized that he actually touched me.

**Oh guys, I got an idea for a story but I'll need you to answer these two questions... So I can get ideas XD **

**1. If I said I was leaving FFN forever.. What would you say or do?**

**2. If I said I was done writing romantic Pripper... How would you react? **


End file.
